KRGem-Episode 5, The Burning Flames of Passion
KRGem-Episode 5, The Burning Flames of Passion ' ' (Opening-Colors of the Heart by UVERWorld) ' ' A dusty ragged man flew out of an alleyway and landed on a trash can. “E….E-Elephant! I swear it wasn’t me that killed Rex!” He screamed holding up his hands as a giant buff man walked up and grabbed his collar. “Then who did! Only you hated him Rat! Because of you…..because of you he is gone!!!!” Elephant raised his fist and was about to punch Rat but Snake and Viper stopped him. “Elephant! It wasn’t Rat who killed Rex. Even with Rat’s speed, he wouldn’t be able to break through Rex’s defense.” Elephant put down Rat and apologized. “Then if Rat was telling the truth, then who killed Rex!?!” Elephant pouted. Snake held up a picture of Tatsuya and Zer0. “It was these two who defeated Rex. They found two devices that let them use the Gem Tabs we need to seal away the king once and for all.” Elephant was about to yell but Rat stopped him. “Hey Elephant, I’ll get these guys for Rex! If I don’t come back, you’ll have to avenge me.” ' ' Tatsuya was at the mall with Kasumi buying clothes. Tatsuya was walked out the bathroom and ran into a girl. “Ow! Oh, I’m sorry!” Tatsuya helped her up and saw a weird stone on the ground. “Wait is that?” Tatsuya was going to pick it up but the women grabbed it. “I swear that was a Gem Tab. I guess me not fighting for a week is getting to me.” Kasumi came over with bags in her hands. “Bro? You okay?” She asked. Tatsuya regained his conscious and nodded quickly. “Yeah! I’m fine! Let's hurry home, kay?” Tatsuya and Kasumi were walking outside about to enter their home but Rat fell on top of Tatsuya making him drop his Emerald tab. “I’ll make you pay for Rex’s death!” Rat yelled as he turned into his monster form. “Kasumi! Get in the house! Let this Adventure Start!” Tatsuya put on his Gem Driver and put in the Cobalt tab. “Henshin!” Tatsuya flipped the pickaxe switch. “'Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker!'” Gem pulled out his Miner Blade and ran after Rat. ' ' Zer0 and 0ne were training in the forest sparring with each other. “Why are we training? We aren’t humans! We don’t get muscles!” Zer0 yelled. 0ne shook his head, “This whole time we were training, I’ve been using moves similar to Tatsuya. If you can counter these attacks it would be easier to beat Tatsuya!” Zer0 looked back and sighed. “When did you care about me beating Tatsuya?!” Zer0 yelled. “I don’t. I just want to see you live long enough to see what happens next in your great plan.” 0ne held up his fists and charged at Zer0. ' ' Rat zipped and zoomed Gem with the Emerald Tab in his hand. “You’ll never be able to get me!” Rat laughed. Gem put his Miner Blade in Gun mode and put the Cobalt Tab in it. “'Shatter! Cobalt Gem Blast!'”. Gem shot a giant blue energy ball at the ground in front of Rat causing him to through the Emerald Tab in the air. Gem jumped in the air and caught the Emerald Tab. Before Gem could switch to Emerald, a giant elephant oxidan rushed in a smashed Gem into a trash can dematerializing him. “Elephant what are you doing here?” Rat asked. Elephant grabbed Rat and ran off, “I couldn’t lose you too! Not here!” Elephant and Rat disappeared in the darkness of the woods as Tatsuya got up and shook off the pain. “I guess these Oxidans are getting stronger and stronger. If only Zer0 was a good guy.” Kasumi went up to help up Tatsuya and smirked, “You know what this means bro! We’ll either have to train or search for more Gem Tabs.” Tatsuya shook his head remembering when his grandma Ami wrestled him and nearly broke his back. “I think we should just stick to finding Gem Tabs.” ' ' Snake and Viper were walking up to a cave and met a three people sitting down and pillars higher than each other. “Lynx, where is Lion? We need his support.” A woman jumped off the highest pillar and landed on her feet. “What do you need, Viper?” She asked. “There are two humans who have drivers that let them use the power of Gem Tabs. They already wiped out Fish, Rex, Giraffe, and Wolf. I know you and me have been against each other in the past but we need your help to stop them from killing us off. If it gets too wild, the king might come over and I don’t want that.” Lynx turned her head a little, “Why don’t you want the King to appear?” Snake shook a little in fear as Viper got ready to explain, “Recently, us Oxidans aren’t after the Gem Tabs that much. If the King would come over he would wipe out half of the Oxidans, friend or foe. I want the Gem Tabs to wipe out the King and have only Oxidans rule the world but now he’s looking for his son, the prince. So with Riders and the King, we have to put away our differences and join forces!” Viper yelled. Lynx shrugged, “I’ll tell Lion your offer. He always wanted to battle someone...equal.” Lynx jumped back on top of her pillar and laughed as she left in the shadows. ' ' Zer0 was in the woods punching a boulder until it broke into pieces. As the dust disappeared, Tatsuya walked towards Zer0 slowly. “You! What do you want!” Zer0 held up his fists but Tatsuya put his hand over Zer0’s fist. “Zer0, I want you and me to team up for a little while. Oxidans are getting way stronger and if we want an even fight a I want to make a proposal. From now on, we will get rid of Oxidans before fighting each other.” Tatsuya held out his hand. Zer0 put something in Tatsuya’s hand, it was a clump of dirt and rock with a red stone in the middle. “Have that. I found it and I remembered how you and your sister run a shop. If I want to still battle you, I need to make sure you will always have enough currency to at least live, I don’t want to fight a starving man.” Tatsuya looked at the rock strangely and nodded. “Thanks! So our alliance is settled!” ' ' Rat barged into a parking lot attacking people and flipping over cars. “Where is that Rex killer! Come out here!” Rat yelled while he ran over to child. Before Rat could attack, Tatsuya kicked him down and saved the child. “Were you looking for me?” Tatsuya strapped on his Gem Driver. “Henshin!” Tatsuya put the Emerald tab in flipped the pickaxe switch. “'Break! Emerald! Heavy Smasher!'” Gem pulled out his Miner Blade in axe mode and ran after Rat who only zoomed and zipped around dodging his attacks. “Are you serious! You brought your slowest form to a fight of speed!” Rat ran around attacking Gem from all angles. “He’s right! No matter how much defense or attack power Emerald has if I can’t make contact to him it doesn’t matter! Cobalt is fast but if i get hit too many times I’m done for!” The Red stone started glowing and Gem pulled it out. “What? Wait maybe?!” Gem pulled the red stone out the rock and it appeared to be a Ruby Gem Tab. “'Ruby Gem! Rank C-!'” Gem took out Emerald and put in ruby. “Even though it’s a rank lower it’s all I have!” “'Break! Ruby! Flame Magic!'” The Miner Blade dematerialized and flames appeared in Gem’s hand. “Cool! Or should I say, hot!” Gem moved around swiftly and shot fireballs at Rat. “Ow! When could gemstone shoot fire magic!” Rat screamed. “Actually, there was once a ringed magician that had a ruby for…..you know what forget it! It’s showtim...I mean let the adventure start!” Gem flipped the switch again and his whole body caught on fire. “'Shatter! Ruby! Rider Finish!'” Rings appeared all around Rat and fire came out. Gem jumped into the air and rider kicked Rat into the flames causing him to explode. “Now that was flamin!” Gem laughed. ' ' Zer0 was sitting down on the branch of a tree wandering. “”You gave him that Gem Tab huh? After searching that much. Why? Just what are your motives?” 0ne asked. “I already found two other Gem Tabs. If it was a four on two battle, there would be no point.” Zer0 spoke holding up two Gem Tabs. “'Rose Quartz Gem! Rank B+!'” “'Citrine Gem! Rank C!'”. The woman Tatsuya bumped into pulled out a Gem Driver and Gem Tab. "I wonder when I will find him." "Alexandrite Gem! Rank A!" Psiga stood up from his cell, “Ooooh, this is very interesting! Bonds are being made and being broken! There are multiple teams now! Now I don’t even know what’s going to happen! But the other riders still are out there, I wonder how Zer0 will react when he meets Jewel and if Crystal will help Gem like before. We will have to find out next time huh boss?” Psiga whispered. (Ending Song-Samurai Heart/ Some like it hot) Category:Episodes